Punishment
by diddidoddi787
Summary: A/H Rosalie goes to the best private school in the UK where she is only found as a problem by one teacher... Pretty much more smut for fun


I wake up as the large clock at the campus center rings nine times.

"Shit!" I gasp jumping up, grabbing my hair brush and quickly brushing my hair. It seems like time has sped up as I am already late for class. My teacher is going to kill me… shit, what class do I have first? Mr. McCarty, he's pretty cool, I think.

I don't bother with a bra, as I quickly pull on a tight white shirt and black lace thong for under my blue and white uniform. I grab a water bottle from the mini fridge in my room; drinking and hopping it can help fill me up since I'm going to miss breakfast.

At least I will look skinnier until lunch, although I usually don't care about that. I stop by my full length mirror and admire my not yet full of food body in what I'm wearing. My boobs look rounder somehow, and my ass amazing, probably being pulled up by my thong.

I pull on the ruffled, short blue skirt, socks and shoes, seeing the clock at 9:25 and bolting out the door, barely grabbing my bags and running across campus to the hall wear my classroom is.

I burst in the door as my class looks up from the work. I grin once innocently, "sorry I'm late, I slept in."

"Miss. Hale, disrupting my class, I see." I look over at Mr. McCarty behind his desk, playing with something small and round in his hands. "And wearing such an inappropriate outfit, what do we do about this?" His eyes burned through my clothing but I just looked at myself. I had forgotten my top and was only wearing the tight white tank top.

"I'm so sorry." I gasp and he points to my desk where I rush to.

I pull out our free-writes and start getting only half way through before Mr. McCarty stops us.

"Shakespeare made many inspirational points while writing Hamlet, can any of you tell me some of them?" He starts wondering around the room. He points to a couple people before putting his hand on my bare shoulder. "Miss. Hale? What do you think?"

"To be happy with what you have?" I wonder and he nods.

"That could be one as well," He squeezes my shoulder a little before rubbing his fingers a little lower on my collar bone. "Anyone else have an idea?"

"Make every day count and your dreams come true?" Some guy tries as his fingers are dangerously low.

"I think…" He muses walking back up to the front of the class and writes on the board as I get a text.

_Hey beautiful ;) _It's from Royce and I smile and reply _Hey handsome: )_

_What class are you in? _He wonders.

_English u? _I reply.

_Math :/ _He tells me.

The phone is suddenly out of my hands and I look up at Mr. McCarty's half annoyed, half amused grin.

"Come to the front, why don't you?" He says, taking my hand and dragging me there. "Bend over. Hands on the board."

I do as he says, knowing perfectly well what the punishment of texting in class is at this school. The best school in the United Kingdom, because it has the strictest rules and punishments.

He feels me up quickly before swinging his arm and slapping my ass, making a loud clapping sound and me gasp "Oh!"

I thought that they weren't allowed their own hands but he still used them spanking me multiple more times each time making me gasp out "Oh!" He starts with one every few seconds but starts to get faster and hit harder making me tear up and almost cry. He grins at my groans and gasps with something new and almost lustful in his eye.

Soon after two tears have left my eyes, he slows and stops, leading me back to my desk.

I sit, whipping my face and listen until the end of class. The bell goes and I stand with the others, glad to finally be allowed to leave. At the door I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder, looking back to see Mr. McCarty standing with a small grin. "Why don't you stay after class, Miss. Hale?" He offers, shutting the door and pulling me to sit in a chair by the front of the room.

"I have to get to my next class." I say.

"I'll write you a note." He's sitting on the edge of his desk. "I want you to write _I will never text in class again _100 times on the board and after I check that, I want you to write _I will never show up late for class again _100 times and lastly you will write _I will stop wearing such revealing clothing to class _100 times, do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again, but please don't make me write so much." I beg and he laughs once.

"I'll go tell your next teacher that you will not be arriving for a while." He leaves and I start to write.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

I feel something brush against my ass and turn to see Mr. McCarty standing about a foot behind me.

"You may want to use all your room at the top or you won't have enough space and half to start over." He says and I do it, standing on my toes to be able to reach.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

I suddenly feel large hands on my hips that travel down to my ass, turning my head to see my teacher with his head tilted, pulling up my skirt to see my ass.

I shake away from his grip, in shock that he just did that and feel him step away.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

Large hands wrap around my upper back, big enough so that the fingers reach my nipples. I stand watching his fingers as they rub in a circle for a second before shaking them off.

"Is it warm in here? Maybe I should turn on the air conditioning." He muses. I watch him walk over and turn it on, as well as opening a window so that the crisp, winter air could come inside.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

A chill runs down my spine and I took down at my hard, somewhat rounder seeming boobs. I see little goose bumps on my cleavage and arms.

He turns me to face him, his eyes on my chest only. He steps forward grabbing and cupping them, rubbing them with force.

"No bra. Are these real?" He wonders and I pull away.

"Um… no… no, don't." I say

"They are fake?" He asks.

"No, they are real; I don't like you doing that." I correct.

"Doing what?" He asks.

"Touching me like that."

"Why not?"

"It's weird. And I don't do that kind of stuff. With anyone."

He nods through narrow eyes. "I like you."

"What?" I ask.

"I like you. You're different. Most girls accept my offer with open arms. No matter how old they are." He says.

"That's because you have abs." I mutter and he grins lifting his shirt enough for him to see them.

"That I do. Want to feel them?" He wonders and I shake my head while thinking _yes_. "Come on. One time offer. And who else do you know with a body like mine?"

I hesitate for a second. "I have to finish writing. I want to get to my next class."

"I'll take ten sentences off what you are writing now if you feel them." He offers and I slowly step forward with my hand out. Meeting his eyes before my hand reaches his stomach. It's hard and I can easily feel each curve of each muscle. I rub up to his hard pecks, feeling over his nipples then down to his naval, watching my hands as a finger quickly dips in and slowly go lower and on his pelvis making him grin and hook a hand onto the rim about to pull them down but I take his hand away so that he can't. He rubs a finger over my lips and groans. "Kiss my body. Lick it."

"What?" I ask.

"Lick over my body, I'll take another ten off of what you have to write." He says so I lean in and kiss the center of his chest once. "More."

I kiss down his large body, and lightly lick each of his curves, gripping onto his sides a little as I start to get more okay with this, trying to forget teacher and think of something else. I lick down and in his naval once, before hooking a finger back inside of it, and licking up to his nipples, biting one lightly, making him moan, then sliding my lips to the other to do the same, not noticing how close I have been pulling myself to him. One of his hands stays in my hair controlling my face but I don't mind, even when he has me licking his pelvis and pant line. I kiss his chest a few more times, licking and rubbing before forcing myself away.

"You liked that, didn't you?" He grins amused and I nod once. "I'll tell you what. I'll take off fifty sentences if you flash me."

"No!" I jump.

"Come on. Give a man what he wants." He grins with lust, showing off dimples before rubbing his hands through his dark hair. I hold my chest to show him I'm serious but he doesn't take the hint. "I'll let you be done this sentence and move onto the next one."

I hesitate but shake my head.

"Can I see your ass again? Although it will only be fifty sentences off." He offers.

"No." I stand my ground.

"Fine, get back to writing." He snaps.

I turn around and start again.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_i will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_i will never tex in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class agian_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

"Start over." He says suddenly.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"You spelt two words wrong and didn't capitalize your "_I_'s." He says.

"I'm not starting over!" I yell.

"Do not yell at me! I am the teacher, you are the student!" That is probably the third time I've ever heard him yell. "Bend over, hands on the board."

"What? No, please." I gasp. He points to it and I start to cry a little as I do. "Please don't."

He starts quickly and hardly spanking me hard, making me cry at the stinging, burning feeling. He continues as tears slowly start to fall that he hasn't stopped.

"Please! I'm so sorry, I won't do it again." I cry as he starts doing it with a ruler and switches between that and a large book which hurts more than him just spanking me, which he starts doing again. "_Please stop_! I'll show you my boobs!" He spanks me once more and steps away.

"Okay." He says and I stand straight, slowly pulling up my shirt as tears still fall from my burning butt. I leave it over my chest letting my bare boobs hang out and watching his hungry eyes enjoy the sight. He steps forward and I step back. "You can move onto the next sentence if I can touch them."

"I want to go to my next class!" I yell.

"You are still starting over; this would be a faster way to get to that class." He warns.

"I don't need to sell my body!" I spat, pulling down my shirt and turning to the board.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

He suddenly erases them all.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

"I don't like the size of the writing." He smiles.

I turn and start over.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

He stops and erases them.

"I don't like that font. Change it." He grins wider.

I start to hand write.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

And he erases it again.

"That's too hard to read. Make it simpler." He instructs.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I won't text in class again_

_I won't text in class again_

_I won't text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I won't text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I won't text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

He erases again.

"The sentence is _will never; _not _won't. S_tart over." He demands and I groan loudly.

"Is this all to feel my chest? My arm hurts, I've written this over 100 times already and we had lowered it to 80! This is not fair!" I complain as he has started nibbling my ear, although I try to push him away. I feel his tongue under and behind my ear and feel myself get wetter but won't let him know that.

"A lot of things are not fair, but guess what; I'm in charge so start over." He growls in my ear.

"I will let you feel my body if I can move on." I groan in bitter hatred towards myself.

"No, now I also want to taste you." He says.

"Taste me where?" I ask.

He pulls on my ear a little with his teeth as his fingers pull on my tit. "Just above your waist. I have more plans for downstairs later. Or you can try to write your 100 lines again."

"I only have 80!" I defend.

"I moved it back to 100. Complain again it will be 150." He says.

"You cannot just take me out of class to give you sexual favors! It's both illegal and wrong!" I yell.

"The school won't care and they will back me up if you go any farther with it. Say you've been threatening to do this, so wouldn't you prefer to just co-operate? I know you want it, maybe you haven't for long but you want it right now. Or you could leave in need of a release and who are you going to go to? Your boyfriend? Would that be smart or would he dump you and run around bragging about what he just got to do?" He informs me.

"Royce wouldn't do that!" I snap back.

"Yes he would, he's done it before. You know Sarah, he did it to her a year before you got here." He tells me.

"You're lying. He said he's never had sex!" I fight.

"So have many of your friends but that's a lie too." He mutters.

"How would you know?" I demand.

"Do you really think that Jessica is creative enough to get an A on every short story that she has written, or that Kate is good enough at tests to get 97% on every one that she writes?" He asks.

"You promise them A's if they agree to have sex with you." I breathe.

"No, they offer and I agree." He says.

"They said they've never done anything." I say.

"They aren't the only ones, so stop fighting it and decide. Lines or lick." He says.

"Which other of my friends have you agreed to sleep with?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you. It's between me and them." He says.

"Please. You can kiss me if you tell me, and I promise I won't tell them that I know." I try.

"Kiss you…" He sits me on his desk and puts a hand on my cheek, two fingers rub my ear. "Tempting but I don't know if I should."

"I have two friends with HIV. Wouldn't you like to know if you might have it?" I ask.

His eyes go wide. "Which ones?"

"It's private. I'll only tell you if you need to know." I say.

He leans his face into mine; we both close our eyes as his lips brush mine.

"Tell me first." I whisper.

"Megan, Victoria, Tanya, Jessica, Kate, Lauren, Angela, Bella, Tyra, Leah, Hope, Kristy, Laura and Grace." He says and then presses our lips together, fully cupping my face so I can kiss him back with more passion. I moan against his lips and feel him grin a bit. His tongue fights mine and makes it into my mouth, as he bites my bottom lip. His hands lower on my body, cupping my breast, sliding down to my hips, making me jump but we never brake the kiss. He wraps my legs around his waist, pulling me closer so that he can hug me to him, holding my hair so I turn my head and make him kissing me easier as he invades my mouth, feeling as his tongue licks my lips for me and I lick them after to taste him better, not realising that I even had. He grins against my lips as I wrap my arms around his neck, to pull my face closer to his. He puts his hand on my slightly inclined ass, squeezing it until I moan. "Mmm, you _are_ wet." He says in my mouth before pulling away and licking the finger that had passed over my wet thong. "You taste better than I imagined."

"How long have you been imagining?" I wonder.

He grins kissing me once more quickly, before pulling my shirt off, cupping my chest and kissing me again, only now pulling me closer by my nipples. I let out another moan, gasping in pleasure but trying to hold that back. I keep pulling him closer until the door suddenly opens and we turn to see some other teacher walk in.

I gasp, hiding my face and he chuckles.

"James, I'm a little busy right now." He laughs at my reaction.

"I see that. Aren't you supposed to lock the doors before humping minors?" James jokes.

"I haven't got to hump her yet." He says.

"And he's not going to!" I spit at him, pulling my shirt on quickly and hustling to the door.

"Wait!" He yells and I freeze. "You still have lines to write. Get to it."

"We had a deal." I whine.

"And we never finished it, so at least 50." He says and I stomp to the board.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

I start writing this old shit again!

"Getting desperate, aren't we Em?" James jokes.

"No, she's just stubborn and you have bad timing." He growls.

"Speaking of stubborn how's Mary?" James wonders.

"Great, now she wants to add kids to our lifeless marriage and thinks a trip to Cancun will spice things up." He mutters.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

"Do you still have sex?" James wonders.

"Sometimes. But it's gotten to the point where I'm grading papers while we are doing it." He says and James laughs.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

"How do you swing that one?" James asks.

"I tell her I'm too busy, but still want to." He mutters.

"Nice. That would never go with Carol. She insists we have proper intercourse one a week at least." James mutters.

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

_I will never text in class again_

"Rosalie, what did I say about font? I'll make you start over." He sings.

"I would start going for some of these other teachers but how awkward would it be if I had to stay around them with no commitment and a marriage?" James mutters.

"I had sex with Renee last week, she hasn't complained. Rosalie, start over. She couldn't, or her husband could find out." He says. He's trying to get me to have sex with him and he has a wife! The sick pig.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my class. Can I borrow one of your dictionaries? I lost like five."

"Sure, they are in the back." James goes and gets them, thanking him and walking out.

It's silent for a second as I write, but then I feel his hands on the back of my hips and his mouth on the back of my neck. I shake him off but he puts a hand on my stomach, pulling me closer.

"Stop." I snap.

"What? I'm sorry, he won't tell anyone." He vowed.

"Just like you didn't tell me you are married!" I yell.

"I've said I was married many times in class, you should have been paying attention. And it's not a good marriage. We are both very unhappy. I only ever married her because we thought she was pregnant." He says.

"Was she one of your students too?" I ask.

"No. I met her in university." He says.

"Do you have children?" I wonder.

"No." He says.

"I'm not going to be a home wrecker. Especially not to some womanizing ass hole so much older than me. My friends might have been okay with you but I am not." I say and turn to write again.

"Start over." He says.

"Why!? I have kissed you, touched you, let you touch me and let you look at me, why do I have to continue to try?" I scream.

"You can finish this sentence, if I can continue what we were doing." He says. I look down, going back to the desk and sitting on it. He steps forward, pulling off my shirt and puts his face to mine, but I pull away. He sighs and cups my chest, pulling at my nipples which are still hard from the numbing cold.

He lays my body on the desk, wrapping my legs around his waist and putting his hand on my stomach, covering it. I watch him put his mouth on my stomach and groan, licking up to my nipple and biting it a little. I let out a moan that I don't want to, putting my hand in his hair to make him bite harder. I gasp when he does, feeling myself get wetter and him poke me with the erection he's barely tried to hide.

His hand slides down and two fingers rub my core for a second, bringing them back up and licking them. "Still tasting good. Still wet." He grins at me.

He finishes licking up my body and I push him away.

"I'm done that sentence right?" I ask.

"Yes, now write "I will never show up late for class again." He instructs.

"Can I have my shirt back?" I ask.

"No, I like this better." He smiles.

"What if someone comes?" I ask.

"I plan on that person being me." He winks.

"Give me back my shirt. Or I will say no to every request you make. I know you have classes after lunch, so I can't stay like this all day." I say and he hands it back.

I turn back to the board.

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

"Take off your skirt." He instructs.

"What?" I ask.

"I want to see your ass. It makes me happy." He says.

"No. You have seen enough." I say.

"Come on baby. You can so easily make my day. I just want to see what you've got under that outfit. Take it as a compliment." He says.

"I am not going to show you anything else! I am done!" I yell at him.

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

"I'll take off 10 lines if you kiss my dick." He offers.

"No. I'm done." I snap.

"Or I could add fifty." He says and I keep writing.

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

"Just kiss it once. Nothing more." He vows.

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

"Now or two hundred and start over." He decides and I look at him.

"Just once?" I ask and he grins widely.

"One time, unless you want more." He says.

I get on my knees and he pulls out his large throbbing cock, rubbing it twice before stepping over to me.

I take a breath and peck it making him laugh.

"No, kiss it like you kissed me." He says.

I sigh and put my mouth on it, having to hold it to keep it still. It is like a rock with a small layer of shin on it and I squeeze and feel it a little. "Whoa." I breathe making him smile proudly.

He keeps his hands on his balls, massaging them a bit as I make out with his dick, my tongue sliding over the bottom. He groans and sits in his chair giving me more room to work. I kiss the bottom of his base, just above his hands and one of his fingers rub my chin.

"Rub me." He instructs and I look up at him. He nods and I start to feel his length. "Good girl." He moans as I use both hands quickly. I kiss him a couple more times making a little liquid drip from the top and him groan. "Lick that up." He says and I do before realising that I don't want to. "Blow me until I cum."

"No." I let go. "I want to get to my next class."

"God this is impossible." He groans. "You can go to your next class if you have sex with me."

"No! I am saving myself for marriage!" I yell.

"Cool shit, blow me or get writing." He says. I stand and walk to the board and he sits in his desk and watches my body.

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

_I will never show up late for class again_

The door opens and Mr. McCarty turns into his desk as if he was working.

"Dean Cullen." He welcomes as he walks in. "How can I help you?"

"I was going to ask if your class was willing to do some community service. Any of them would do." He says.

"Of course." Mr. McCarty smiles, still in his chair to hide the erection he had been rubbing while watching me.

"Daddy!" I smile widely jumping over and hugging him.

"Hey, princess. What are you doing?" He wonders and fear crosses Mr. McCarty's face. I grin at him, knowing I know own him.

"She was late, texting and not wearing her uniform." Mr. McCarty clearly doesn't want me talking.

"What?" He turns to look at me and I grin.

"Sorry, I slept in." I say and he laughs once. He looks at the board and nods.

Mr. McCarty pulls out his desk drawer and pulls out my phone handing it to my dad and his boss while I stay hooked around his waist.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of work, Emmett. Princess, I'll see you later." He kisses my head before walking out.

I turn back to Emmett smiling widely. "Still want to have sex? Because I do."

"Start writing." He growls.

"Nope, I don't want to." I smile.

"Does your dad know that Royce sends you pictures of his dick for I'm sure pictures in return, because last block he sent you two of them and it sure would suck if your dad was the one to open your messages, wouldn't it?" He asks and my face goes straight.

"He doesn't check my phone." I say.

"That might change if someone hints to him that he should check." He says. "Then you coming up after he's yelling and trying to say that the person who ratted you out tried to have sex with you. How true would that seem?"

"You don't tell if I don't." I try.

"No it seems funner this way." He grins.

"Please don't." I try.

"I don't if you don't." He agrees.

I turn back to the board and keep writing to 80.

"Okay, I'm done." I say.

"No, you have twenty more." He says.

"No! I'm going to 80!" I yell.

"Yes and you have 60! 20 more!" He yells back.

"Fuck you, I'm done already!" I yell. He jumps up grabbing my arm. "No! I'm sorry! I didn`t mean it!"

He sits back down with me struggling across his lap, pinning my arms so that I can't fight it.

"Please! I'm sorry!" I cry. He lifts my skirt, seeing my ass like he wanted before rolling over to the door, locking it and rolling back to his desk.

I feel one of his fingers go under the top of my thong sliding it through my ass, before lifting his hand and spanking me as hard as he can. I scream and cry a little asking him to stop as he hits harder and faster.

When he stops for a second I can finally breathe before he pulls my ass apart and put in a finger making me jump. He stops just to spank me more, stopping again to put two fingers up my ass.

"Stop! Please!" I beg as he hits my ass harder. I cry and try to stay calm and let it happen making him hit me harder, wanting a response. "Please! What do you want? I'll blow you! Let you finger me! Call you daddy; let you cum on me, cum on you! Just stop please!"

He finally slows and flips me over to see my crying, red face.

He opens my legs, moving my thong to the side so that his fingers could enter while he held up my head like a baby. "Your dad never finds out." He growls and I nod.

I gasp and moan as a finger enters me slowly until he adds a second and I jump. "Oh God!"

"Like that do you?" He grins as another finger rubs my outside. His other hand is in my shirt, pinching and rubbing my nipple. I moan and nod. "Say you like it."

"God, oh! More." I breathe not wanting to. His rubbing finger enters and I scream a little.

"Take it baby." He kisses me passionately for a second. "Why don't you and your dad share the same last name?"

"I took my mom's maiden name. It suits me better." I say.

"It's fucking confusing as hell." He growls in my mouth and I let one arm wrap around his neck. "You're so wet. Moan my name."

"Emmett." I moan and feel him groan. He licks my lips again and I scream as my core contracts around his fingers and he groans. "How deep are you going?"

"Not very. I want my dick to be the one to pop that cherry." He says and I moan.

"You're not popping anything." I tell him and he laughs.

"Say my name again." He instructs.

"Emmett." I gasp. His fingers slide in and out slowly and it makes me wetter but I want more, suddenly he lifts me, not breaking the kiss and pulls my underwear to his hand already inside me before dropping me on his dick, pushing it up my ass. "_Oh! Emmett McCarty_!" I scream loudly at the new stretching feeling making me cum on his fingers. He pulls them out, letting me sit all my weight on his dick, making me gasp and shift trying to get up on the small chair. He licks his fingers before pulling my legs up to wrap around his neck and on his shoulders pulling me off his dick enough to breathe but I can feel how red my face is.

He pulls off my thong with his teeth making me wetter and throws it on the floor as the bell rings signalling that it's lunch. "Fuck, I'm starving!" I moan.

I suddenly scream, happy for sound proof class rooms.

He moans as my arousal drains down onto his dick as he humps my ass. "This is better than thought. God, Rosalie!" He groans.

"How often do you think of this?" I pant.

"I think of a lot of things." He groans before cumming in my ass in a sharp, strong feeling. I moan and pant pulling myself off.

"I should go. My friends will be waiting and I haven't eaten all day." I pant.

"Sure, I guess I've kept you here long enough." He muses.

"Umm… So I'll go, I guess." I make my way to the door, feeling awkward. I know my face is red from what I just did, but I can say I ran out or that it's cold.

"Rosalie." He says and I stop to look at him. "Be on time tomorrow."

I smile once and nod.

He walks over to me shutting the door, cupping my face and pulling it to his, kissing me in a way that makes me want him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say after we are done. He nods, slapping my ass before I walk out. I go down to the food court and find my friends.

"Hey Rose, where have you been?" Tyler asks.

"Mr. McCarty made me write lines on the board like five hundred times." I growl, kissing Royce before I sit next to him.

"I got you food." Bella says and I smile back at her before remembering what she's done with our teacher.

"Thanks." I say.

"Are you okay?" Alice, my only non-lying slut friend asks, which is weird because she talks the most about sex.

"Yes, I'm just tired and cold." I mutter.

"Know what always warms me up? A good old fashion orgasm." She announces and everyone laughs.

"Sounds lovely but I've already done that today." I smile back and people laugh.

"With who?" Royce demands.

"Oh, that wasn't you? Damn those dark closets." I joke and they laugh but both Bella and Tanya give me suspicious looks. "What?"

"Nothing." They both go back to eating.

"So what did Mr. McCarty make you write so many times?" Tanya asks.

"I will never be late for class again, I will never text in class again, and I will never dress this inappropriately again." I answer.

"And was it just you and him?" She asks.

"No, other people were coming in all morning. He gave my dad my phone when he came in, so stop sending pictures of your dick, Royce." I say to him as Jasper shows up.

"What's funny?" My brother wonders sitting next to Alice.

"Nothing." We say.

We eat until class and I make it through the next couple classes' fine after going back and putting on my full uniform as well as underwear I realised I no longer wore. I still need my phone so I go to the main office now wearing jeans and a leather jacket. I go up to their large pent house above the office and walk in, being the only student besides Jasper allowed up here.

"Mom! Daddy!" I yell walking in.

"Rosie!" My mom sings hugging me.

"Hey mom, dad has my phone, is he here?" I ask.

"Yes, in the other room, we have company over for dinner." She tells me and I nod walking into the large living room where I see my dad and seven other adults. One of which is Emmett and who I assume is his wife who I forgot he had. "Carlise, do you have her phone?"

"Yes, it's in my study." He goes and I look at the group.

"Everyone, this is our daughter Rosalie. Rosalie these are some friends of ours from the school, Katy, Henry, Miranda, James, Carol, Mary and Emmett." My mother introduces.

"Hello." I say.

They nod or say hello as my father comes back handing me my phone. "Do you want to join us for dinner? It's been a while since we've eaten as a family." My father asks.

"No I'm okay." I see James nudge Emmett, grinning at me and I glare at him for a second. Emmett doesn't smile or laugh as the smaller woman on his side clings to him.

"Are you sure?" Mom wonders.

"Yes I am, I have homework to do." I say and go home to bed, wanting to cry feeling used.

In the morning I wake up and look at my phone. _8:15 am._ I sigh crawling out of bed and deciding to take a shower since I still have some of his sperm on my body. I shower thinking about yesterday. I practically had sex with my married teacher! I hug myself remembering everywhere he had kissed and touched me, sadly liking the memory.

I wash my hair remembering his hands in it and grabbing it myself as if it were him and smiling at the idea. How could he make me feel so important, even knowing all the other people he's been with. I sigh washing my legs, remembering him holding them. I wash my chest, wanting to keep his marks on me but knowing how wrong it is. No wonder other girls go back for more, but I won't. I wash my face and smile to myself remembering him kissing me, but how many other people has he kissed like that? How many of my close friends has he held like he held me? Too many.

I feel over my body imagining it being him. If I get it out of my system, I won't be so easy again. How could he take down my walls so easily? I smile sliding my hand down to my core remembering him and thinking of how wet I had got. I moan quietly so that no one would hear rubbing deeper and gasping, taking my luffa handle with a new idea I'd never even thought of before sitting in the large stone shower, and opening my legs, pressing the wooden handle roughly between my legs, holding in a moan and wishing it was him but knowing that it shouldn't be.

I let out a pant but the music someone has playing is louder. I let it enter a bit, gasping and holding in my moan, but letting it out finally. I stand when I hear someone open my curtain a bit and I know her.

"Rosalie? What are you doing?" Maria asks.

"Uh, nothing." I smile and she laughs.

"Want some help?" She wonders.

"What?" I ask and she steps in.

"Do you want help, doing what you're doing?" I hesitate for a second and she drops her housecoat. "It won't be bad, I promise."

I stay still starting to understand why her and my brother broke up. She steps over taking my face and bringing it to hers, kissing me roughly and passionately like I want, just not from her.

She grabs my body pulling it to her and I moan and shift away. "What are you doing, Marie?"

"Just trust me." She says making me believe her and my brothers break up was more because they want the same thing rather than different things.

She gets me on the ground laying over me, still kissing me roughly, and opening my legs with her knee. I don't know how to react other than to kiss her back but that almost seems wrong as her hand lowers on my body to my core and rubbing and entering making me moan. She moves her mouth to my neck, pulling my nipple and making me wetter.

When in Rome?

I flip over her letting her wrap her legs around me to finger bang her. She kisses chews and sucks at my neck, both groaning as I ride her fingers and move mine into her.

"This is good, really good right?" She moans when I cum.

I nod panting a little. "Oh!" I moan, more comfortable with her doing this.

"My turn." She pants as we sit on our knees, her kissing and sucking my neck again, and rubbing me. I am not as into this as she is but I am not complaining. I groan and look up, seeing the clock in the shower that is supposed to help save water say _8:50 am._

"Oh shit!" I jump up and she looks at the clock.

"Crap!" We wash off our bodies quickly, knowing that no one is in here anymore, all being on their way or at their class. We rush to brush our teeth and dry our hair, running back to our separate rooms to get dressed, this time I remember to put my full uniform, and taking my bag, running across campus to my class running in, once again getting looks from my class, I grin.

"So sorry, again." I say looking at my teacher, who is knelt down beside Mike helping him. He looks at me like everyone else and then up at the clock at the front of the room.

"Forty minutes late, Miss. Hale, did you not get the point yesterday?" He asks. "It only takes ten minutes to get from your dorm, here; do you need to start living with your parents to make sure you get here?"

"No sir." I walk to my desk and he finishes with Mike before coming to me and leaning his hand against my desk.

"You are editing the short stories you were supposed to have printed out. Do you have that?" He whispers.

"No, I forgot." I say and he doesn't seem impressed.

"It only needs to be a thousand words at most and you've had two weeks to work on it, in and out of class." He says.

"I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind." I say and he sighs kneeling next to me.

"Do I _really _need to keep you after class _again, _Rosalie?" He whispers and my heart beats quickly.

"I don't know what you need." I say and he looks don't shaking his head.

"I have a meeting planned during my next block. I want you to stay five minutes after so we can talk and then I want you to come in at lunch. If you don't come, we'll just have to send you to your father." He says.

I nod once and he stands, pats my shoulder once, feeling a chill under his touch, and he goes to help Megan. I watch them for a second, as he kneels in front of her desk, smiling widely as they talk. She looks down blushing and pushes his shoulder a little and he laughs. She giggles and he turns leaning over her, putting a hand on her back, putting his hand over her right hand and writing with her making her blush and I think leaning into him.

I look down and start working on finishing my draft, just writing whatever I think of.

"How are you doing?" I hear a deep voice, turning to see him behind me.

"Good." I say.

"I want you to just edit this in pen so you can stay somewhat kept up. How far are you from being done?" He asks.

"Depends on how good you want the ending. Can I just edit it without the ending and put an ending in my good copy?" I ask.

"I want you to show you know how to write a story, edit it and then complete it. End it well because I'm sure it would be embarrassing for your father if you failed at his own school." He muses.

"Shut up already." I groan and he turns back, glaring at me.

"What?!" He growls.

"Ummm." I mutter.

He goes to the front of the room, grabbing the paddle each classroom has and puts my hands out in front of me, hitting them with it.

I behave the rest of the class, staying in my spot after the bell goes. Emmett closes the door after the last person has left, walking over to me, sitting on the desk in front of mine.

"Have anything you'd like to say?" He asks.

"Is there anything that you would like to say?" I ask.

"I want you to start taking my damn class seriously. Come on time, do your work and listen when I talk! It's not very hard!" He yells jumping down and walking around beside me, kneeling down next to me and resting a hand on my thy. "I like you. I think that you're a smart, beautiful young lady who has a lot going for her and I want you to pass my class that way your future can be as bright as you are."

"What were you and Megan talking about?" I wonder.

"Nothing important." He says.

"I didn't tell my dad what happened." I tell him.

"I know. Thank you for that." He says, rubbing closer to my core.

"I didn't tell because I don't want to see you in trouble. And because I wanted a chance to ask why we did that." I explain.

"Why what?" He asks.

"Do you really care or did you just use me?" I wonder.

"You are beautiful. I think about you every time I think about work. I've even thought of you in bed with my wife. Do you know how awkward that is for me? I am glad I got a lot of fantasies out of my mind but I wouldn't just use you to do that, I generally like you as a person and find you extremely attractive in every way a person can… You are just… _so _frustrating!" He laughs once kissing my cheek.

"I just want to know this isn't something you're doing to get sex." I smile, kissing him back once, gasping when I feel him near my core.

"Hey you know what would be fun? Give me your panties until lunch. Get yourself ready for me." He grins and I laugh once, lifting my legs and he smiles pulling off my blue and grey G-string. "I'll give you a note for why you're late." He grins taking my underwear and puts it in a drawer, taking out paper and a pen and writing something, giving it to me and kissing me. "I have a study session in a minute."

"I thought you said it was a meeting." I say.

"No, I'm helping one of my students study." He says as we stand, walking to the door, it opens and Jessica walks in. "Okay, Rosalie. I'll see you at lunch."

He pulls her in, closing the door and clicking it locked.

I sigh, feeling almost heart broken. He's not touching me! No matter how much I want him to, he will not win!

My next class passes and I go to his room at lunch. The door is still locked so I knock twice, him unlocking it with a satisfied look on his face, Jessica's hair is frizzy and she smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. McCarty. That really helped." She giggles and he nods watching her leave before welcoming me in closing and locking the door. Are you fucking kidding me?

I stomp to his desk, opening the drawer and pulling out my two pairs of underwear.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I don't want you having these. They are mine." I snap storming back to my desk and sitting down. "So why am I here? To write more lines? Finish the work? Or do you expect me to have sex with you?"

"I don't understand." He mutters.

"You just had sex with Jessica! Did you not?" I scream.

"She gave me a blow job, that's it. I couldn't have sex with her for a full hour, she's not you." He defends.

"Just tell me what you want." I instruct.

"This is detention for you. Sit there, do your work, no phones, no talking." He says walking to sit behind his desk and mark homework from another class.

I write and edit seeing I have 45 left of lunch.

"Mr. McCarty." I say and he looks up.

"No talking." He says.

"But I'm done, what do I do?" I wonder.

"Sit there. Entertain yourself; I'll check your work in a minute." He says and I groan sitting back. I watch him marking tests, taking out his phone and texting, marking tests again before sighing and walking to me, keeling next to me. He takes my paper and reads over it quickly. "I want you to write_ barbeque, Renaissance _and _gymnasium _each 50 times on the board. These are words I want you to know to spell."

I sigh going to the board.

_barbeque_

_barbeque_

_barbeque_

_barbeque_

_barbeque_

_barbeque_

He pulls my hair to the side and lets two fingers run down my neck.

"Where did you get this? I don't remember spending much time near your neck. Not enough to give you a hickie anyways." He muses.

"That's not from you." I mutter.

"Who is it from?" He kisses the back of my neck.

"Maria and I had sex in the shower this morning, so I wouldn't care when you want sex." I explain and feel him freeze. I turn to look him in the lustful eyes. "Do you like the idea of me getting finger banged by another girl?"

He nods and I grin, turning away.

_barbeque_

_barbeque_

_barbeque_

"What classes do you have this semester?" He wonders.

"English, Math, Science and P.E." I answer.

"Rough. Would you like to get out of any of those?" He wonders.

"How?" I ask.

"I can get you out of any class you want, baby. Just let me put my penis in your pussy." He grins and I turn to glare at him, highly considering it.

"I don't want to fail." I say.

"You won't. I can also make sure you get at least a B in every class. I've seen your record in every class; I suggest you take my offer. It's better than risking the 50% line in math, and a C- in Science, all taking down your mark in my class." He informs me.

"I'm normally good at science but I put it aside to work on math." I say.

"Just let me do what I want, and that will all be gone." He vows.

"I don't want my first time to be with someone who doesn't love me." I say.

"Come on, beautiful. Let me fuck you. One time only." He leans down kissing my lips and making me moan. "Tell me you don't want a release. Tell me you don't want my rock in your pussy."

I look him in the eyes, trying but it hurts to say.

"It will be fine." He vows, bending me over, putting my arms on the board and letting two fingers enter me, making me gasp. "Oh, my wet little angel." He lowers his body, spreading my legs and I scream as he suddenly has his teeth nipping and pulling. My knees are weak and I bend them as shocks of pleasure make me moan.

I bring one hand down between my legs, giggling when I feeling his mouth and tongue entering me, his teeth and lips nipping and pulling making me yelp and cry in pleasure. "Oh, yes! Emmett! Mr. McCarty, more!" I beg as he lets four fingers enter and I drop to my knees in pleasure and pain, unable to breathe. He pulls out and I lay in shock until he picks me up again pressing my body to the wall.

He opens my core and enters me, I scream at the unexplainable feeling I've never felt before.

"You want this, you do." He purrs in my ear, leaning on my body as he humps me quickly. I pant loudly gasping and feeling myself contract over him. "God you're so tight! I love your wet little pussy, Rose." He slaps my ass a few times and I cum a little screaming. I scream as he bends me over his desk, fucking me on the assignments, not caring that they are there. My hips bang the desk bruising, but the small tears come from him entering me. It is so new and hurts more than I thought it would. "Say my name. Say it loud."

"_Emmett!_" I scream and get even wetter. He humps me a little harder, pulling off my shirt and making me stand so he can hold my chest and kiss me before I cum. "Oh, Emmett!"

He groans pushing down my skirt and leaving it on the ground, pulling out and groaning before I feel something wet and warm hit my back.

"God, Rosalie." He moans before laying me back on his desk on my side so one leg could be lifted and welcome his hard cock easier. He groans as he enters me quickly.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! God, yes! Like that! Harder!" I pant loudly until I cum more and he moans.

"Oh yeah. This is better than I'd thought." He moans.

"What were you thinking?" I wonder. "When do you think of me?"

"I shouldn't tell you." He groans, still going strong as I pull at my own nipples.

"Yes! Yes god yes! Tell me…" I moan.

"I think of you… In bed. In the shower and in class." He groans.

"How long have you done this?" I ask.

"Since I first saw you, I thought you were gorgeous and thought about it in class. Then a while later I used you in bed with my wife, and I started in the shower a few weeks ago." He pants and smiles as I go stiff feeling something much new.

"_OHHHHHHHHH! EMMETT_!" My orgasm covers him in my arousal. I kick away from him needing a minute break. "Oh Emmett, I love you."

"What?" He gasps.

"I don't know." I drop to my knees, my legs hurting and he stands over me grinning and holding his dick in time for him to jizz on my face. I lick that up and he smiles widely, sitting down and pulling me to his lap.

"Ride me." He sits back smiling and I position myself over him, sitting on him screaming and moving my hips to both our pleasures. He groans and that makes me smile.

"You make me so wet." I purr in his ear causing him to grab me tighter making me move where he wants me. I groan and he moans.

"Ahh, Rosie. God! So tight." He moans, pulling out and rubbing himself, cumming on my chest. I rub him and smile, bursting into laughter. "What?"

"You're my teacher! I'm having sex with my teacher!" I laugh and he kisses my jaw.

"Yeah, and I'm a sexy teacher." He pulls off his jacket and shirt showing off his massive chest and abs. I press my hands on them smiling widely cumming on his dick. He groans letting me finish up as I bounce waiting to mimic the feeling I'd had about five minutes ago. Pressure is building and suddenly releases making me scream.

"_Ahh EMMETT_!" I cry and he kisses me. It hurts as he keeps humping me until he releases deep in my core. "Emmett!" I slap his arm.

"Sorry, forgot." He kisses me making me moan, somehow still wanting more.

He lays me on my stomach over his desk humping me again, with my legs around his waist. I hold the edge of the desk to stay on as he pulls me closer and closer and gets deeper into me.

His cell phone rings on his desk and I pick it up.

_Hey, what are you doing? _

_From Mary_

"You're married!" I gasp and hear him groan.

"Yeah." He pushes deeper.

"I'm the other woman." I almost cry.

"No you're the one I'll leave her for." He says and I look back at him.

"Really?" I gasp.

"When you're 18, of course." He adds.

"And no more other girls?" I ask taking a picture of us having sex on his phone.

"Not as long as I get to fuck you twice a day." He moans in my ear.

"Really? My roommate goes to the gym every day at 4 until 6. That's two hours if you want it." I gasp and feel him smile against my skin as he kisses my back.

"Perfect." He groans pushing in deep and shooting a fast, sharp release. "Oh, god… I'll get you on the pill."

"And divorce your wife?" I ask.

"For you babe." He vows and I smile texting her back. _I want a divorce. _And handing him the phone to approve, which he does, handing it back, kissing my neck and moaning "You're mine, princess."

I moan at my last orgasm as the bell rings and he pulls out.

I brush my hair and whip my face quickly.

He pulls my face to his, kissing me. "I can't wait until I'm able to wake up next to you every day of my life."

"Can I get something that promises you love me?" I ask.

"I love you Rosalie. Enough to give you my ring. Until I get you your own." He puts it on my necklace.

I smile kissing him back and walking to my next class.


End file.
